Scott Gossip
by Jmeb0430
Summary: This fic is more than just Naley gossiping about the lives of their loved ones but it includes all the characters that you love and all the unadressed issues that need to be answered or which could be explored more. Read, Enjoy and Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own One Tree Hill. I don't own the characters, and frankly, lawsuits aren't so attractive to me. However I do like this show, I love this pairing and I want to write to the best of my ability…so please review this if you liked or hated this idea. This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, so opinions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.**

Haley and Nathan Scott were watching television in the living room. The two were lazily relaxing, enjoying their time together as a couple. Jamie was with his uncle Skills so the two were alone at last.

The romance between Haley and Nathan was always there, that romantic tension that had existed between the two of them each time they were near each other. Hell, even when they were apart the two yearned for each other. But it was not just the fact that they meshed sexually and physically that kept their marriage going, it was that bond that they shared that was purely emotionally breathtaking.

What did married people do to make things interesting? Fight? Sure yeah that made the blood boil and passions spike, but anger could actually spark issues that need to be left in the past. Make love? Hell ya, but you can't do that forever, can you? So, what pray tell is it? It's gossiping and it's something that Haley and Nathan take pride in doing. Come on, it's a spouses prerogative to know what's going on in their mate's life.

"Lucas is my best friend." Said Haley James-Scott as she snuggled closer to her husband as they watched television on the couch.

"Yeah, you know Hales I think I figured that out a while ago." said Nathan as he lightly smiled at Haley

"Stop being a smart ass, I'm serious. Lucas is my best friend and I hate to say this but…I'm getting fed up of his behavior." said Haley self-righteously

"Hales, give Luke a break…Lindsey left him at the altar!" said Nathan trying to defend his half-brother as much as he can.

"Nathan I was there, and I am still there and will continue to be there whenever he needs me to be. But why can't he choose, lately it seems like he still likes Lindsey, he looks like he's still hopelessly in love with Peyton but somehow decides to keep Brooke in his back pocket." Says Haley

"Hales, you're exaggerating." Says Nathan

"Am I? How do you see it?" asked Haley

"Luke was always the good guy…well okay maybe sometimes he fed up but most times you can say he was the good guy and still is a good guy. But being good doesn't guarantee you love. If it did, would I be here with you?" asked Nathan as he tried to change the subject.

"Nate, you're a good person. I will beat you upside the head if you make me remind you more. I love you because your good stop putting me on some pedestal. I helped you change but it was the goodness in you that made you change." Said Haley

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they both kissed softly. The moment stopped when a thought popped into Haley's head causing her to turn her head.

"Luke's a good guy but I just feel like he could be acting better. Would he want me or Lily to be treated the way he treats his girls?" asks Haley

"No, he wouldn't" says Nathan

"I get why he's like this… I have this theory." Says Haley

"Hales stop analyzing Luke." Said Nathan

"Well who else can I analyze…he's my best friend." Said Haley

"Let's talk about…crap it all revolves around Lucas, doesn't it?" asked Nathan

"Do you think we're all insane or just remotely living through Lucas?" asked Haley

"Nahh…hell no, not when I have my lovely wife that I can have my way with in a few minutes." Said Nathan as he waggled his eyebrows

"Why Nathan I thought you would want to change the subject again and talk about what secret your mother seems to be hiding, I think she has a new boo…" says Haley teasingly

Nathan turned off the tv with the remote and hugged his wife. He said to his wife, "Let's talk about the action going around us later, lets make our own action tonight."

With that said, the two left hand in hand off the couch and ran happily to their big bedroom where they could discuss the gang's gossip later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 – Naley

Author's Note: At first when I wrote this it was going to stay a one-shot but it was the reviewers that made me decide to continue this. I love all the support I got and I hope that you guys will continue to review and if you didn't review before, please do. Next chapter Naley will talk about someone else besides Lucas but I figured he deserved another chapter…so enjoy 

Ch 2 – Naley

The two were in their bedroom. They had exhausted all their energy on making their own type of action. It was cute to see the two of them lying on a bed together, covered with a yellow flowered white sheet. They both turned to each other, so they could face one another.

Haley looked at her husband and sighed, "That was the type of action I miss having…"

Nathan replied, "I know rite, I love Jamie and our careers but sometimes I wish we could make more time for this type of action like before when things were simpler"

"Yeah, well do you want to relax for a little while before we continue what we were just doing?" asked Haley

"Well as long as you are with me, then why not…alright you still look like you want to talk about my brother…so let me get into a comfortable position." Said Nathan

Nathan lied on his back and tried to lay comfortably. He realized that his wife had that look on her face that showed that she wanted to share something with him, so he was preparing himself to hear about what was bothering her.

"Good!" said Haley pleased to have such an understanding husband. Haley loved this about Nathan that he was always willing to listen to her.

"So, Lucas…" said Nathan expecting Haley to finish the sentence for him.

"Do you ever wonder whom he will end up with?" asked Haley

"Actually, okay because of you asking me this…at least a couple of times…I have" said Nathan

"Who is it then?" asked Haley

"He and Peyton always had this sort of connection, even when I was dating Peyton…I felt threatened by that. I don't know, but then when I saw him with Brooke it reminded me of us. So hells if he doesn't know what he wants…you expect me to guess." Said Nathan

"Brooke and him remind you of us?" asked Haley a little confused

"Brooke was the bad girl, she didn't care who she slept with or whatever as long as she had fun or got what she wanted." Said Nathan

"I'll say…I remember when she wanted you on that tape. " mumbled Haley

"Hales whattt? I thought we were over that." asked Nathan

"We are but its still something that I can not forget… I don't put it against either of you, I love you and I love Brooke too." Said Haley as she hoped that Nathan would leave her answer alone and he did.

"Brooke was like this chic that we all knew could do better and had the potential to do better but she just needed someone to help her get to be that better person." Said Nathan

"So you think she and Luke were good because he helped her to be that better person." Said Haley

"Yeah, but I don't know Luke screwed up so much with her and fooled around with Peyton so much behind her back that I think that Peyton must be the one he is going to end up with…I don't know. I honestly can't guess Hales." Said Nathan

"Sometimes I wish he would just pick one because he's breaking his heart and all three girls." Said Haley in a puff

Nathan listened as Haley ranted. She said " I stood by him with all this drama. Yet sometimes I wonder if he could just split into three so he could satisfy all three girls."

"Ha ultimate ladies man…the man with the power to split in three." Said Nathan

"He had fun with Brooke and they connected there is no denying that. I even sometimes wished that he really loved her because she made him less broody; she loosened him up but loved him unconditionally. She made an effort to change for him in a sense and now she with her own will power is someone I am proud to call a friend, she is a strong girl. But…he kept sneaking behind her back because he needed Peyton." Said Haley as she babbled

"You told me every time you made a wish list with Luke…that thing where you told each other the goals for the year…which I never got to see by the way hint hint… that he usually said Peyton's name." said Nathan

"Yeah, he loved Peyton for a long time. He is emotionally, physically and mentally in love with that girl. I just wish he saw that. He looks so lost, so unlike the certain kid he used to be…" said Haley as she ignored Nathan's wish for the wish list…it was something that she promised to keep

"He was certain before…with what deciding breakfast?" asked Nathan

"No, just everything else…heyy like you were better!" stated Haley very clearly

"Yeah because I knew I wanted you." Said Nathan

"Hmmm.. true hubby boy but you took a while to get to me…no argument intended…im just saying…Luke with everything else is so controlled…bothers me to see him like that." Said Haley

"I know it bothers me too, but you know he's going to always be there for me, you and Jamie whenever we need him" said Nathan with a strong positive voice as if he clearly believed in that statement as a fact

"So we both agree it's Peyton…" said Haley

"We didn't even talk about Lindsey" said Nathan

"Pshh I like her a lot believe me, but she didn't have a shot with Lucas…we both knew that he was in love with one of the Tree Hill girls" said Haley

"Damn poor Lindsey, she tried to help us get back together…Hales, I know you were close to her…are you still going to keep in touch?" asked Nathan

"Yeah but not like before, before I made sure I was close to her to make sure she wouldn't hurt Lucas. I really liked her for her personality and her spirit …it was nice to have a female amica that was not Peyton and Brooke. But I won't talk to her like before when that would hurt Luke." Said Haley with conviction

"I love how'd you do anything to help your family." Said Nathan

"Well for better or worse, your family is my family." Said Haley

"Hey, you AND Luke were like siblings before we even got together." Said Nathan

"True, lover…but I will fight to protect you, Jamie, Deb, Karen, and Lucas with my life" said Haley

Nathan tickled her

"When you talk like that…I think we're done relaxing." Said Nathan, then he continued, "I don't know how I got this lucky but enough Lucas talk, lets do what we're good at. Hales, I'll protect our family with everything I have too."

"I know you will..." said Haley

The two stared into each other's eyes again and started to continue what they stopped. They both hoped Jamie had fun tonight with his Uncle Skills because they knew they would have fun just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Don't tell yourself that if you don't review that others will…every review makes a difference

Author's Note: Don't tell yourself that if you don't review that others will…every review makes a difference. So please take a few minutes, or even a minute to write back. Honestly, I love that you all seem happy with the story so far. It drives me to write and I am glad that my writing has not turned you all off yet. Thank you to those that have reviewed. On One Tree Hill I noticed that Skills, Mouth and Millicent have been in the backburner of the story lines…I am tired of it!! So every character…will be discussed here, if I can think of Naley discussing them. Enjoy 

Sadly, the time was up. Nathan and Haley were finished with their action a while ago. They had cleaned up both their bedroom and the living room. Both had learned a lot by being a festive couple with a young little boy. They had developed a keen sense in knowing when to have nookie, when to clean up, and how to position themselves so when their young boy is on his way they would look innocent. Funny thing, as soon as the two sat on the couch in the living room once more, the doorbell rang.

Nathan got up from the couch and opened the door. He smiled as soon as he opened it for behind the door was Skills and Jamie. Skills and Jamie looked like they had painted the town red. It was still nighttime but Skills and Jamie had a happy glow around them as they walked into Scott home.

Skills said to Nathan and Haley, "Yo man your son is crazy smart he kicked Millicent's butt at some X-box games and then he tore it up when he went up against Mouth. Yo little man did me proud."

Jamie smiled at his uncle, "I did what you told me to do and I kicked it up."

Haley and Nathan were smiling at the vision before them. Haley would never have dreamed that Skills would be such a good uncle. Although she knew Skills since she was a little girl, she always thought that Lucas and Jamie would be the closest. She never knew that Lucas would ever have competition in the uncle department. However, Haley did not know that Skills had taken his promise seriously and vowed to himself that he would make sure he would be a good uncle to Jamie.

Nathan answered, "Glad to hear Skills. I knew Jamie would be an all-star video player, it's the Scott reflexes."

Haley responded, "Ha, I beat Nathan in video games before."

Jamie with wonder said, "Really?'

Skills said, "Jamie don't be fooled…Nate I ain't mad at you, its hard playing against Hales."

Skills and Nathan were close. They bonded over the fact that they were close to both Lucas and Haley. Skills respected Nathan for forsaking his rich life that he was accustomed to as Dan Scott's chosen son and leaving it to be with Haley, an unknown bookworm at that time. Skills watched as Haley's personality had transformed due to Nathan and her self-confidence had soared allowing her to be of all things…a rock star. Nathan loved Skills just for his easy going nature and the fact that he gave good advice. Whenever his wife or brother was not available, he at least had a friend in Skills. It also helped that Jamie adored him.

Haley said to Jamie, "Come on Jimmy-Jam it's time for bed, and say goodnight to your awesome uncle."

Jamie ran to Skills, gave him a big bear hug, and then said, "I love you Uncle Skills."

Skills was touched he felt like he was a part of the family. He felt like he meant something to Jamie, it felt good.

While Jamie and Haley went up the stairs to go to Jamie's bedroom, Skills talked to Nathan.

"Nathan, you a wild animal yourself brother." Said Skills

"Skills…" Nathan said in a small voice

"You got a hickey on your neck, you think I wouldn't notice." Said Skills

"Man, at least you know who I got mine from. Bro you got some explainin' to do." Stated Nathan and he pointed at Skills neck

"Crap she said that makeup would cover it up." Said Skills

"Wanna talk?" asked Nathan

"Nahh later but will you keep this between me and you." Said Skills with a serious face

"Alright, I got your back. I won't tell Hales." Said Nathan and he respected Skills enough not to do it

"Well I am going…I'll talk to you later, aight peace." Said Skills

"Peace." Said Nathan, they gave each other a man hug and said goodbye. Skills telling Nathan to wish farewell to Haley for him

Haley came downstairs and asked, "Anything new with Skills?"

Nathan wanted to honor his word with Skills so he quickly thought of a topic to discuss with his wife.

"Babe, is Jamie sleeping?" asked Nathan

"Yup and you can check and kiss on him later." Said Haley with a smile

"Well we can talk about something that's been bugging me." Said Nathan when he turned to Haley

"Alright what's on your mind." Asked Haley with her hands to her hips

"You know how we keep saying that Lucas needs to make up his mind… I think Brooke needs to open her eyes." Said Nathan

"Interesting…go on" said Haley intrigued to know where Nathan is going with this.

"Mouth, he loves Brooke." Said Nathan

"Last time I checked he was with Millicent and happy too." Said Haley

"I know and that's all good. I like how he is with Millicent, they are cute together." Said Nathan

"Then dearie what is the problem?" asked Haley

"My problem is that I have this feeling in my gut that it won't last…Mouth likes Millicent but he does not love her." Said Nathan with conviction

"Well that is tough because he and Millicent seem so in peace with each other. They draw strength from one another." Said Haley

"I know just like other couples. That's what some couples do. When I was with Peyton, I drew strength from her regarding all my family issues but we didn't stay together because we didn't have what it takes. We didn't have those passions, that love, that need that a couple needs to not only stay together but also survive together. Peyton and I didn't have what we have. I don't think Millicent and Mouth do either." Said Nathan

"So…what makes you so sure of yourself?" asked Haley

"I don't know I always go with my gut and it's telling me that a few years from now hell or even a few months things will change with them…" said Nathan

"Interesting…so Brooke needs to open her eyes and Mouth needs to dump Millicent. So WAIT you think they should end up together?" asked Haley wide eyed

"And they call you the tutor." Said Nathan with a smirk because it took Haley a while to follow his line of thinking

"Not so fast hot shot, Brooke sees Mouth as a little brother. Mouth loves Millicent…your prediction sounds half assed." Said Haley

"Are you doubting me wifey?" pouted Nathan as he gave the kicked puppy look to Haley

"No…I just I don't know what other proof do you have." Said Haley

"What other proof do I need when my gut lead me to you." Said Nathan

"Nathan it does not always work that way, there has to be some evidence that you got that made you say this all of a sudden, did Skills say something?" asked Haley

"No he did not." Said Nathan and he continued, "Look Mouth loved Brooke and they are different. I think it is going to take years but they will grow into each other. Come on smart one, you tell me… are they so bad for each other."

Haley said, "Well, I got some reasons to back you up but it could just show strong friendship."

Nathan said, "Hit me with those facts."

Haley said, "Alright Brooke wants her own family. She wants a guy that will listen to her, that will be there for her and he has to be sweet, funny, smart but good-looking."

Nathan said, "She even got Angie to get the baby part of the family…"

Haley said while hitting Nathan, "NATHAN she got Angie for more than just loneliness, she loved her with her whole heart and fixed Angie up. She got a sense of justice, no that's not it…she got a sense of responsibility to do her part in helping others. She does not need a man to get a family anyway."

Nathan said, "I didn't mean getting a guy is the end all be all to making a family but it's nice to have…you got to agree. Plus Mouth fits that description so perfectly."

Haley said, "Ok I agree with all the characteristics fitting Mouth but one."

Nathan said, "Yeah he's not good looking…"

Haley smacked Nathan again, "No…well… not in those words, he just does not have the type of looks that she usually looks for."

Nathan said, "Well what is she waiting for? Owen give me a break, he is another heart break waiting to happen…with Mouth at least he will be loyal."

Haley looked at her husband, "You care about Brooke don't you?"

"As much as she annoys me sometimes, she is literally like family too and I'm tired of seeing her look so broken."

"Well maybe when Brooke opens her eyes she will see Mouth but will Mouth want her to see him. He's happy, truly happy with Millicent and she is sweet Nate." Said Haley in a soft voice

"Sweet is nice, almost is good but perfect…is that not what we all want to get. A person that fits us perfectly?" said Nathan

"Insightful and sensitive…you know Nate, you get like this when you are hiding something." Said Haley

"Am I?" asked Nathan

"Well you will tell me when you are ready, I am sure." Said Haley

"Let me see the other perfect fit in my life. You want to come with me? " Said Nathan

"Sure." Said Haley

Then hand in hand the two walked upstairs so that Nathan could wish Jamie goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**Ch 4 **

**Author's Note: Hey its me, thanks again for all the reviews. I wanted to surprise you guys a little so the stories going to liven up a bit into some drama. Ha, hope you guys like it. Oh and I'm going to be optimistic and hope for ten reviews on this chappie…here's a hoping. Oh and if the characters are out of character please let me know because I want to try to keep them the same way they are on the show. **

It was a Saturday morning and the day was good. No tension, no anxiety, and no depression…it was just good. Nathan and Haley had woken up early and were talking to each other.

"Hey Baby Cheeks, you want to rock my world?" asked Nathan as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Nah" said Haley in a low voice

"How you doin?" asked Nathan as if he was imitating Joey from the Friends show, Nathan sure he would get his wife to smile

"I'm alright. Your okay too, right?" asked Haley despondently

"Babe what is up?" asked Nathan

"Because we keep waiting…waitttttttting waiting on the world to change." Sang Haley as she sung the John Mayer song

"What?" asked Nathan and he continued to ask, "Why are you singing?"

"Because I have to get my crazy act down straight so when I go see Taylor in a few minutes I will be ready for her. " said Haley

"You are visiting that girl again?" asked Nathan surprised

Haley and Taylor had a lot of history. The two sisters since they were little were always grouped together. The two being the youngest out of the James sibling clan, unfortunately they had many differences. Taylor is headstrong, wild and thinks of the consequences later type of gal. Haley is the opposite she is bossy (admittedly) but a unique type of gal that analyzes and reasons the things in her lives with a touch of spontaneity. Obviously, the girls had a lot to work through especially since Taylor herself had a past with Nathan. The idea of Taylor being Nathan's first sexual conquest was not a comforting one to Haley. Haley thought Taylor would try to steal Nathan or at the very least disrupt the Naley marriage. Yet as time moved on and the Naley marriage only grew stronger so did the bond between the two sisters.

Haley and Taylor were close now. Jamie and Taylor were close. Hell even Taylor and Nathan were close but only in a sibling type of way. Taylor visits the Scott family at least once every four months, sometimes more. So today, Haley and Taylor are going to spend some time together discussing what is going on in their lives.

About a few minutes ago, Jamie was on his bed coloring a picture. Haley had kissed Jamie goodbye and promised him to bring home a big surprise. Jamie could not wait to see what it was his momma always gave him good surprises.

Nathan was a little surprised but he supported his wife in seeing Taylor.

"Tell lazy bones that she needs a job" said Nathan and then he mumbled "and that Jamie misses her so she should come over."

"Ha, do you miss her?" asked Haley with a smile

"Nahh I miss her like I miss a tooth canal" said Nathan jokingly.

"Okay hun well I'll talk to you later." Said Haley, she pecked Nathan on the cheek and walked to the mall on her way to see her sister.

Haley saw one of her favorite stores, Rainbow. She saw her sister sitting outside the store in front of a table.

"How did this table get here, I never saw it before?" asked Haley as she ran to her sister

"Well I got me some connections baby sis." Said Taylor

Taylor and Haley both were sitting down now.

"I can't believe that you are still with Nathan jeez I guess your staying to pop out another adorable kid and then make your exit." Said Taylor as Haley told Taylor what had been going on the last few months including the nanny fiasco.

"Hey!" squealed Haley as she whacked Taylor and she continued to say, "I love him and that nanny was psycho."

"Well if I ever see that b I will kick her ass, no one tries to steal my sis's mugger of a husband." Said Taylor

"I know well Dan scared her, which I don't blame Carrie for being scared, even the psycho know when they are in serious danger." Said Haley

"You are telling me sister…so don't give me that crap that you tell the other whores that are your friends. We are blood, what the hell do you think of Nathan now?" asked Taylor

"We are going to therapy one thing that surprised me was…he said I don't look at him the same way. I try hard now to make things the way it was when we first got married." Said Haley

"Well well well maybe I will get another nephew or niece." Said Taylor

"Not now…we're both trying to pursue our careers. I want more kids but later... " Stated Haley

"You want Jamie to be messed up for life look at Lucas and Nathan they were both growing up as only child's before the whole bonding thing and look how messed up they were. Nathan was a spoiled brat and Lucas had "sibling issues"" said Taylor

"Hold up not true…Lucas did not have "sibling issues" said Haley

Taylor gave her a look.

"He had "daddy issues" stated Haley

"And…you know I have a point." Said Taylor

"I'll think more about it but otherwise babe the whole leaving Nathan thing I just deleted from my hard drive" said Haley

"You call your brain a hard drive dear lord Jamie needs me stat to save him from becoming a nerd." Said Taylor

"Ha cute" drawled Haley

Taylor started to explain what was going on in her life. She explained:

"Now my turn. So you will never guess who I met the other day." Said Taylor with a twinkle in her eye

"I don't know a bartender?" asked Haley

"Now now some of us get to do that every day. No!! I met the professor that screwed my life over." Said Taylor

"Oh you mean the professor who was paying your tuition and your room and board. " stated Haley

"Yup, the same guy who I fooled around with behind his wife's back before the wife found out and took away all I worked for. " said Taylor

"SO, what he left the wife to be with his mistress? Is this one of those endings that I are against what Disney tries to show us in life…" said Haley

"Nope the professor became rich and he dumped his wife for some blonde bimbo." Said Taylor

When Haley heard who the bimbo was, she dragged Taylor out of the seat and both girls ran to the Scott home. Haley had to tell Nathan what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley was briskly walking to the house she and her husband owner

**Author's Note: Well hope you did not forget about lil old me. Sooo tell me what you think. Read, Enjoy and Review!!**

Haley was briskly walking to the house she and her husband owner. Haley kept walking, hoping that her long strides would eventually take her to her husband. She needed to speak to him, NOW! Oh, the info that Taylor gave her made her hair stand up. She had to tell Nathan and she had to do it soon.

Taylor was trying to catch up to her sister's pace. Taylor said, "How the hell is it that I am having trouble keeping up with you? I am the RUNNER in the family baby sis, stop trying to be a wanna be athletic chic"

Haley kept chanting in her head _Must tell Nathan…must tell Nathan_

Taylor finally catching up to her sister, said "You know this isn't cute…your whipped"

Haley hearing the word whipped exclaimed, "Look Tay, I have to tell Nathan this, this is not about me being whipped or about me wanting to spread rumors or about me trying to upstage you as a runner. I AS HIS WIFE have to tell him. ITS my DUTY!"

Taylor looked at Haley and she decided to let the Scott family have some much needed time to themselves, so she told her sister, "Haley-bob go and see dumb as a doornail Scott, I'll walk around the neighborhood."

Haley saw Taylor smirk and she knew that meant trouble, "Tay what are you planning?"

Taylor just stated, "I'll keep myself entertained while your busy with the husband. So go, Haley!" Taylor pushed her sister in the direction of the Scott home and she walked in the opposite direction.

Haley looked at her sister as Taylor walked away in the opposite direction. She was going to ponder what the hell Tay was up to butt.. she had a job to do, find Nathan. Haley once again briskly walked and in ten minutes she was opening the door of her house.

"Ricky I'm home!" stated Haley in a joking matter as she walked inside the house, calling for Nathan.

"Lucy hmm you know I love role playing…I see killjoy isn't with you, lets do what we do best babe" said Nathan with an arching eyebrow and a smirk as he walked towards his wife.

"No…I have something to tell you." Said Haley as she hugged her husband.

"So does that mean no role playing later?" asked Nathan in a desperate voice

"You know what babe, Taylor looked mischievous we may have the house to ourselves for a couple hours" said Haley

"So what are we standing here for" said Nathan as he started to kiss Haley on the neck.

Haley started to shudder and her resistance was going to resolve but she could not do it. She had to tell him. Well, she had to tell him just until he was finished with her neck. It felt so good. Nathan's touch had left goosebumps. She was shivering at his touch. Nathan smirked as he realized his wife had surrendered under his touch. She was putty in his hands. Yet, Nathan knew that Haley had something important to say, so he stopped attacking her neck.

"Hales" whispered Nathan

Haley had a glazed look, she was still dazed from what had just taken place. It took her a good moment to recover. Nathan looked pleased with himself, that he could still affect her that way.

"Babe, damn I knew I was good but –" said Nathan

Haley interrupted him, "shut UP babe like I can't do the same thing to you"

Nathan said, "Oh yeah then prove it later"

Haley said, "PShh your on"

Nathan and Haley started to share a look when they realized they were competing over something that they already knew the answer to. They both affected each other in ways that no one else could do to them. It was why they had started dating. It was why they had gotten married. IT was why they found each other time and time again after they lost their way from one another and it was why Jamie exists. Always and Forever was no screen and smoke saying but an expression of the truth.

Haley started to look serious and Nathan caught the look.

Nathan said, "Hales just tell me, it can not be too bad"

Haley said, "This was from Taylor. It was not intended to make you feel bad but it is something that I believe you should know. I mean it came from Taylor so it may not be so reliable but then again she still is my sister…and I know she would not make up something like this. Well actually I would not put it pass her but I still don't know.. hmm then again when we shared a room together when we were younger she used to lie to me and tell me stories… but I think shes telling the truth…but the truth is relative, right? Every one has their own version of the truth …but then again I don't know then why is there such a thing as liars--"

Nathan interrupted his wife, he loved to see her babble so he let her go on for awhile but enough was enough. Why was she so nervous?

Nathan said, "Hales spit it out, does it have to do with our scandalous circle?"

Haley said, "No—"

Nathan interrupted, "Does it have to do with my dad?"

Haley said, "Not really"

Nathan said, "So what is the problem…WHY are you so nervous?"

Haley said "Stop interrupting me…"

Nathan waited for her to continue but he watched as she spun around in the hallway.

Haley said, "it has to do Taylor's ex. Remember him?"

Nathan said, "Ok the same guy that was married and paid for her education…"

Haley said, "Yep! You do listen…umm he dumped her for someone else."

Nathan said, "Yeah did he not dump Taylor to rekinkle the love with his wife?"

Haley said, "Yeah but he later became rich and dumped his wife again"

Nathan said, "Poor woman to be dumped just when she probli wanted to stay with him…I bet you he made her sign a prenup."

Haley said, "Nathan..."

Nathan stated, "Hales you know I would never want you to sign a prenup rite?"

Haley said, "Yeah yeah sure"

Nathan stared his wife in the eyes and said, "Haley I would never ever EVER hurt you to even accuse you of trying to steal my money. HEY HEY there is no life, if we are not together ok? You and Jamie are my everything and --"

Haley stopped him, "NATH-AN!! Stop I know we mean a lot to you."

Nathan said, "Well you need to know that when we separated I know I can't survive without you and…"

Haley stopped him again but this time with a deep kiss and she continued, "I know you dummy I'm not questioning us I am trying to tell you about his new mistress"

Nathan said, "So what does she look like hot as hell bimbo?"

Haley said, "Well shes a blonde and one of a kind."

Nathan said, "OHHHHH its Peyton, isn't it?"

Haley answered, "No…"

Nathan said "Ok do we know more blondes? Whoa Lucas?"

Haley stated, "No DUMBASS…" then she quietly shook her head no

Nathan said, "Fine…who else do we know? OH HELL FING no"

Haley responded, "What?"

"It's my mom isn't it, she's been sneaking all hours of the morning and she has been having one night stands all over the place." Nathan said snidely

"No it's your grandmother…and she's coming here to visit soon" said Haley

**THE PLOT THICKENS…hehe please after you have read this review, I need reviews to keep going, pretty please….just to find out where this is going, the faster you review the faster the update will be…plus the more reviews I GET the faster I'll do it too******


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: You ARE MY BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER SINGING THE SONGS THAT WE ALL LOVE…LOOOOOVEE! Brothers till the end of time together or not your always in my heart….OKK so umm I'm a weird person that likes to sing… lol I hope you like this chappie **

Chapter 6

Nathan was coughing and choking, hell he was even wheezing so it looked bad. Haley started to panicky soothe her husband with patting the back of her husband. Then she got even more terrified when Nathan started to laugh. He sounded like a madman.

"HAHHAHAHAHA damn I think I have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Hales I knew you were funny but Hahaha GOOD ONE" said Nathan

Haley shifted her body from side to side, and then she answered. Haley laughed softly with him for a while until she could not bear it anymore. She gave him a worried glance and a raised eyebrow. She asked him, "I may be funny but honey I usually don't joke with stuff like this…"

"No, Haley you must be joking because there is no way that my grandmother is doing this, SHES THE NORMAL ONE!" Nathan shouted the last part

"Oh Nathan, as screwed up as it is … I THINK you're the normal one." Deadpanned Haley

Nathan smacked his head and then started banging it on the table near them. They were in the living room now and Haley was almost happy there were no sharp objects there. So he couldn't try to hurt himself, dear lord is there anyone in the Scott family with no issues?

"It's okay" said Haley as she stopped Nathan from banging his head and she hugged him closely.

"Oh baby you know I LOVE you" said Haley soothingly

"What is going down with my grandmother?" asked Nathan hesitantly

"She has the affair, that's all I know and she's coming to Tree Hill to visit really soon" said Haley with sad eyes

"How soon is really soon?" asked Nathan and he asked, "Why did she not ask us or tell us anything?'

"I have no clue, she's rich … she can literally buy a hotel now for herself." Said Haley

"From what you said the guy is rich…and he's slime" said Nathan

Ding Dong

"HALEY when you said really soon?" asked Nathan

They both looked fearfully towards the door.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVEN'T CLEANED, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET THEY ARE NOT HERE, I DO NOT HERE IT" screamed Haley

"Hales what the hell are you not supposed to be the calm one?" asked Nathan and he yelled back " How am I supposed to panic if you panic?"

" Your right, I'm sorry its just I always get like this when your family is involved." Said Haley

"Really because you always act so calm." Said Nathan

"Well you know--

Ding Donggg

"I just keep it together" smiled Haley

"Wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW SCREWED UP IT IS THAT I'M THE NORMAL ONE?" asked Nathan

"Ugh….

"You know it is a good thing I have a key to this house and I just saved my best friend from answering that" said Lucas

The noise had stopped. The door bell was no longer ringing. Lucas just entered the house through the back door.

"Hey Luke" said Nathan

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" said Haley

"Love you too best friend" said Lucas

Haley hugged her brother in law. Then she said, "Idiot, why didn't you call first?"

"I did but apparently you and Nathan are so wrapped up in yourselves you did not answer" said Lucas

"Yo man whats up?" asked Nathan

"Nothing really, I just miss you both…well that and I bumped into Taylor. Where is Jamie, is he living through this crazy Scott drama now?"

"So you know why we didn't answer the door?" asked Nathan

"Seriously I would have ran out the house if I knew that they are coming…I heard from Taylor, damn does everyone that has Dan's DNA excluding me, have issues?" said Lucas

"Maybe you haven't noticed what life your living lately…" reminded Haley sharply

"Damn Hales don't kick me while I'm already down…" said Lucas

"She's right Luke and here's the thing… you have to be here when they come. You just have to..the more of us normal ones, well your not normal but close enough to resemble it…we need you man" said Nathan with a serious face

"You know this could have been a family loving moment until I heard that string of insults inside that compliment. Where's my godson?" asked Lucas with a puff

"He's with Brooke, she wanted to take him out for a movie." Said Nathan

"Ughh Brooke keeps kidnapping our son, I think we got to try to get Angie back for her." Said Haley

"At least she's not running away with him…" said Lucas

Nathan and Haley shared a look and then glare at Lucas.

"Too soon?" asked Lucas with a small apologetic smile

"Yeah" Naley whispered

The three young "normal" Scotts plopped on the living room couch, brainstorming on how to deal with the stress of their lives.

**Well as much as I love you guys, and this story…it's funny I forgot about this story for a while with all the drama. Let me tell you though I saw an email with someone that put this story on alert and that's what reminded me to update. So I like reviews, I need them to remind stupid weird me.. so please do it. Also I want to thank the people that continue to do it, you know I love you all ******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright, so Jamie and I always play this game and I never thought that I would have to make his PARENTS play it but now your going to have to. This game is called Identify what I'm feeling…" said Lucas

"Are you sure because I was almost positive the game is named who I am with and I bet you can guess who I'm calling stupid" said Nathan as he raised an eyebrow to his brother in defiance

"Now…now it's not nice to call your wife names." Said Lucas in a patronizing voice

"Funny I keep hearing noises…it can't be from the annoying Scott brothers could it?" asked Haley to herself

"Ugh just give it a try, Hales go first" said Lucas to his sister in law

"I'm tired…" said Haley

"Ok we can work on that" said Lucas

"Since when are you a shrink Luke you took one psychology class in college…that doesn't give you a license." Said Nathan

"Nathan…JUST DO IT dumbass" exclaimed Lucas

"Fine, I'm pissed off that my brother is a --"

"Good job man and I'm --"

"a loser that needs help" said Taylor

Taylor entered the living room enter in which all three Scotts were sitting.

"Does everyone have a key to the house?" asked Haley

"Who needs to be given a key when I was invited inside…" said Taylor

Taylor winked at the Scott brothers.

"Hey boys, miss me?" she asked

"Hmm Nate, did we miss her?" asked Lucas

The boys took a moment.

"Nah" .. "Nope" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Hahaha" said Taylor as she sat on the couch between the two boys. Haley was on the other side of Nathan.

"So what did you do while you were out?" asked Haley

"Nothing really… I talked to Skills turns out he has a whole LOT going on" said Taylor

"Is that right? And he told YOU? He needs medical attention stat..." said Haley

"Haley-Bob you know you judge so fast that it's a wonder you have friends…" said Taylor

A catfight was about to erupt when the boys stopped it.

"Taylor before you start trouble you cant finish, why don't you go tell me what you know about my grams" said Nathan he looked tiredly at Taylor

"Ahhh the poor little baby crying for information from poor outdated me?" said Taylor

"What is this a soap opera…just tell him Taylor!" said Lucas, he felt bad for his brother. Only he could torment Nathan, Taylor did not have the rights

"Look Lucas I know so much about you from the time you were yay – high till now…so don't start none and there won't be none" said Taylor

"What none…cuz I know I'm full of your bull" said Lucas

"Taylor, remember when you conned Hales into believing that you were a changed woman and you wanted to help people?" asked Nathan

Nathan continued, "I need you to act the part now…"

Haley hit Nathan, "she has changed…just its not fully complete"

Lucas mumbled, "complete? The only thing she changed is her boob size

Taylor screamed, "LUCAS!"

Then Taylor calmed herself and talked in a normal voice, "Alright folks gather round, cuz the story I am gonna explain is long"

The three Scott's looked at each other. Then the moment was interrupted

"Hey everyone!" said Deb as she walked into the room

"Mom?" said Nathan "Is this the first time you're coming in for the evening?"

"Nathan, must we discuss this…I thought you learned a woman no matter the age needs attention" Deb answered saucily

"Dear Lord" exclaimed Nathan

"Where did you come from?" asked Lucas

"Did anyone not realize I SAID someone invited me in?" asked Taylor

"Hmph well you invent so many tales, I thought that was another way of saying the lock pick was calling your name" said Haley

"Shut it up Whoring Haley" said Taylor

"Couldn't think of anything more original Taylor?" asked Deb

"Ughh are all you Scotts against me?" asked Taylor and she sagged her shoulder

"Tay as entertaining as this is, get on to the story…I don't want to be here when all hell breaks loose" said Lucas

"All hell --" asked Deb

"Yeah now take a seat…" said Haley and she patted a spot on the couch next to her. Deb sat down.

Taylor stated, "NO TALKING when I am explaining, ok class?"

Haley got offended, "My day job doesn't need to be mocked …

Taylor said, "Well your husband needs to be…

Nathan said testily, "get on with it Tay

Taylor started, "Well.. the thing is… I – I only know what you guys know"

Haley, Lucas and Nathan said "What!!"

Taylor exclaimed, "Shesh but is it not enough that I came all this way to warn you of Nate's weird grandma!"

Nathan said, "You listen here Taylor, you can insult me but grams…you don't have the right"

Deb said, "She has every right to insult her, do you not know your grandmother"

Nathan said, "What…mom is this the same woman we're talking about…"

Lucas and Haley looked at each other but Taylor beat them to the punch

Taylor said, "Describe her.."

Nathan and Deb started talking at the same time.

Nathan said "She's sweet, forgiving, patient, funny, one of the only Scott's wife a brain besides Hales …

Deb said at the same time, "She is a gold-digging, trifling, whoring, selfish, ungrateful…

Haley, Lucas and Taylor all started to move backward in their seats…scared of the intensity of emotions displayed by Nathan and Deb.

Then Deb and Nathan stopped describing her and started to stare at each other mouths wide.

Haley stated, "Oh boy do we have a problem…

Lucas said, "So how do we solve it? Argue pointlessly is working oh so well…

Haley said, "Well best friend your right…SO what should we do?

Lucas expressed, "alright so what if we find out who this guy is personality wise, hey Tay is this guy good?"

Haley said, "Yeah Luke he's so good for cheating on his wife and then dumping said wife when she later forgives him…"

Taylor said, "Much better than lover boy here.. "

Deb, Haley, Lucas and Nathan said, "Shut up Taylor!! "

Taylor described him, "he's so annoyingly pathetic…he whines, he complains,

Lucas whispers to Nathan "she knows that means the same thing right?"

Nathan started to smile at his brother and said, "hell if I know"

Deb said in an adult fashion, "Alright the best solution to this is to wait until they come. We have to accept that your grandmother knows exactly what she is doing. We also have to wait to judge this Max man because Taylor, lets face it you're a lover scorned…you probably are biased."

All the young adults looked shocked but agreed.

Taylor said, "Wow who knew someone so screwed up could be such a --"

Haley said quickly, "FAMILY SCOTT MEETING adjourned"


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie Lucas Scott felt so happy to be home

**Author's Note: Please read, enjoy and review. It should be heating up. But honestly please keep reviewing. Oh and if there is a character that you wish to see in here, please let me know. **

Jamie Lucas Scott felt so happy to be home. He loved spending time with his Auntie Brooke. Auntie Brooke was his oh so not secret favorite aunt and godmother. She always gives him presents when she goes on trips. She always talks to him as if he is a grown up and most of all, she always makes time for him.

Today is something special though. Today is special because for once he would be able to give comfort to his aunt. Auntie Brooke has been depressed because she lost Angie, that girl she has been taking care of. Well, no more! I, Jamie Lucas Scott age 5 will cheer her up. So today instead of going to the movie theatre like planned, we went to the park and watched a movie too but in Aunt Brooke's house. We watched some cheesy movie named "A Walk to Remember". It made Aunt Brooke sadder because she was crying but she said she was happy. So I guess I have to believe her.

So after a long day with his auntie, he is finally home. Jamie skipped to the living room. Then he saw the best scene before him. He saw his grandma Deb, his momma, his dad, his Uncle Luke, and his Aunt Tay-tay.

"Aunt Tay-tay!!" said Jamie as he ran to his Aunt with such a wild force that he almost knocked her down.

"Oh there is my favorite Scott man, how are you today Jamie babe?" asked Taylor

"Great…I was out all day with Auntie Brooke and we went to the park and we saw a movie and we talked and ate and it was fun." Said Jamie

"What am I chopped liver?" whispered Lucas to Haley

"Well you're the uncle so he will turn to you next but the parents really get screwed over we would not get a hug till later when he remembers us." Whispered Haley to Lucas

Jamie heard the whisper of his Uncle and hugged him next. The he hugged his grandmother and finally his parents.

Jamie is a smart boy. He saw the tense smile of his father and his grandmother. Nathan is Jamie's hero, so Jamie knows exactly what would make his father upset so much and that is if something happened to his momma.

"Momma are you okay?' asked Jamie

"Yes baby I am more than fine now that you are here" said Haley

"Dad whats going on?" asked Jamie

"Nothing, son we are all just talking" said Nathan

"Yeah Jimmy jam we are all just catching up." Said Haley

Jamie did not look convinced so he faced his Aunt Tay.

"Aunt Tay-tay what happened?" asked Jamie

"Oh nothing squirt we just had a family meeting." Answered Taylor

"A FAMILY MEETING!" said Jamie

"Boy he has lungs like Nathan" said Deb

Nathan, Haley and Lucas winced. They knew that Jaime would make a fuss for missing a family meeting. For when a family meeting was going down then there was a trouble that must have been discussed and resolved.

"Oh Jaime she meant a meeting of us catching up. Duh" said Uncle Lucas

"Don't Duh me Uncle Luke, I know a family meeting when I see one." Said Jamie with attitude

"Jaime, do not get smart now" warned Haley

"James" said Nathan in a warning tone

"Sorry…" said Jamie in a sheepish way

"Look buddy we all know you look forward to family meetings but there will always be more" said Nathan

"Yeah Jamie, now babe go upstairs and change from your outside clothes." Said Haley and while Jamie is moving his mother slapped his butt and Taylor followed.

"Don't wait up" said Taylor as she winked and followed Jamie upstairs. Taylor and Jamie were laughing when they were going up the stairs.

"Grown ups are so funny, Jamie. Never forget to make fun of them." Said Taylor

"Hahaha ok Aunt Tay-tay" said Jamie

"Meet any cute girls Jimmy Jam?" asked Taylor

"Ewww I met some ugly ones that have cooties and tried to give me some the other day." Said James

"You, mean they actually tried to kiss you?" asked Taylor, she knew how to translate the language of a five year old boy.

"Yeah" said Jamie but he added, "I only told Daddy, Uncle Luke and Uncle Skills so please don't tell mommy yet"

"Why hunny?" asked Taylor in such a sweet voice

"Well cuz Suzie said that she didn't want momma to look at her in a weird way" said Jamie

"Whoa…well with your genes get ready to always deal with girls, babe" said Taylor

"In that case, I will never wear those jeans again Aunt Tay-tay" said Jamie in a smart authoritative voice

Taylor started to laugh heavily.

While Taylor and Jamie were talking, the others were downstairs.

"Ha so did Brooke just do a drop kid and run service. Where the hell did she go?" asked Nathan

"Nathan!" squealed Brooke, "You know a lady always has to have a late fashionable entrance"

"Or trying to listen for gossip" wisely said Haley

'Hey Tutor-mom, anger management boy and brooding avenger" said Brooke

"Where did Deb go?" asked Lucas

"Oh she went to the bathroom…" said Haley

"Nice intros pretty lady" said Lucas

Brooke hugged them all.

Brooke too started to whine, "how come I am out of the Scott gossip?"

"Huh" said Nathan

"Well I want an in on what is going on…." Said Brooke

"Fine. Long story short never marry a Scott man it makes you turn crazy." Said Deb

"Knew that" sang Brooke

"Hey!" "Mom!" "What!" exclaimed the three Scott's

Deb hooked hands with Haley and Brooke and they sauntered into the kitchen. A breeze of chatter could be heard in their dust.

"Come on, while she is distracted…lets find out something on her." Said Nathan to his brother

"On who…I'm not spying on my ex or best friend." Said Lucas

"Look dude on my mother…like who the hell is she sneaking around with. Come on." Said Nathan

So Nathan and Lucas walked coyly to Deb's room.

**Haha once again please review. **


End file.
